pokemonfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Crobat
Crobat es un Pokémon de tipo veneno/volador intoducido en la segunda generación, es la evolución de Golbat y la ultima evolución de Zubat. Etimología Su nombre proviene de las palabras en inglés cross (cruz, o cruzado, por la forma que tiene de batir las alas) y bat (murciélago). En japonés su nombre deriva de las palabras kuroi, que significa negro, y bat, murciélago en inglés. Biología A pesar de su aspecto, Crobat es amigable, ya que para su evolución se necesita mucha amistad. Posee 4 alas que le permiten volar rápido, siendo de los Pokémon más rápidos que hay. Se dice que Crobat puede alcanzar los 190 kilómetros por hora. Posee un potente ultrasonido, que utiliza para diversas funciones. Al evolucionar de Golbat, las patas de este se transforman en alasSegún el episodio , en el que es el Pokémon elegido de la pregunta ¿Quién es ese Pokémon?/¿Cuál es este Pokémon?. La respuesta incluye como información: «La evolución le proporcionó a este Pokémon alas donde tenía patas» (ver imagen)., aunque (a pesar de que en muchas ocasiones no se las vea) sigue teniendo extremidades. Estas le sirven para que, como murciélago, pueda colgarse en los techos de las cuevas y descansar. Es un Pokémon sumamente leal. Diferencia de género Evolución Zubat evoluciona a Golbat en el nivel 22. A partir de la segunda generación Golbat evoluciona a Crobat por amistad con su entrenador, subiendo un nivel. Crobat no evoluciona. En la primera generación Golbat no tenía evolución. Otros datos Descripción Pokédex Localización Otros videojuegos Movimientos Crobat puede aprender los siguientes movimientos: Subiendo de nivel MT y MO Crobat puede aprender los siguientes movimientos utilizando MT (máquinas técnicas) y MO (Máquinas ocultas): Segunda generación Tercera generación Cuarta generación Quinta generación Tutor Con la ayuda de un tutor de movimientos Crobat es capaz de aprender: Movimientos huevo Crobat es la forma evolucionada de Golbat y éste de Zubat. Consulta la información sobre movimientos huevo de Zubat para más información. Estadísticas de combate Las estadísticas de Crobat son: Sprites Estos son los sprites de Crobat: Otras apariciones En el anime En las películas En los videojuegos [[Archivo:Trofeo Crobat SSBM.png|thumb|Trofeo de Crobat en Melee.]] *''Pokémon Rubí, Zafiro, Esmeralda, Diamante, Perla y Platino: los jefes de los equipos enemigos (Aqua, Magma y Galaxia) usan un Crobat en sus últimas peleas. Son muy rápidos y poderosos. Es muy distintivo ya que concuerda con la personalidad de los malhechores. *Super Smash Bros. Melee: Aparece como un trofeo coleccionable. :;Información del trofeo (en inglés): ''A bat Pokémon that evolves from Golbat. Crobat's hind legs have evolved into a second pair of wings, which allows it to fly at great speeds but limits its ability to rest. The affection a Golbat has for its trainer is vital for the evolution process: if a novice trainer has a Crobat, it shows that he or she cares for Pokémon well. Pokémon Gold & Silver 10/00 '' Curiosidades * Crobat dispone de unas extremidades traseras, es algo que sólo se había podido ver en el anime. Hasta la salida de Pokémon Oro HeartGold y Plata SoulSilver, cuando se mostraron nuevas ilustraciones de los Pokémon, sus patas quedaban ocultas en la anterior ilustración y en todos los sprites. Aunque en los sprites de espaldas de la tercera generación se podían apreciar ligeramente. * Crobat es el Pokémon de tipo veneno con mayores estadísticas base (incluso más que Venusaur). * Crobat a pesar de ser uno de los Pokémon más rápidos que hay, tiene de habilidad foco interno que evita el retroceso lo que seria inútil para Crobat ya que el atacará primero la mayoría de las veces. Aunque es muy útil para neutralizar el ataque sorpresa ya que éste siempre hace al usuario atacar primero. * A pesar de tener patas reales, en las descripciones de los videojuegos de antes de la quinta generación, decía que tenía alas en lugar de patas. * En Pokémon Verde Hoja y Rojo Fuego si tu Golbat alcanzaba el nivel de amistad necesario para evolucionar a Crobat antes de obtener la pokedex nacional, comenzara a evolucionar pero misteriosamente se detendra en la mitad. * En el anime se muestra mas pequeño a Crobat en relacion con el tamaño que muestra la pokedex (1,8 metros) Referencias En otros idiomas * '''Alemán': Iksbat * Francés: Nostenfer